


Our shelter, our home

by Rainbugi



Series: 50 fics challenge [4]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minor Injuries, idk how to rate this, middle ages setting, rated m for nudity and heavily implied sexual content, the other victons show up as side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbugi/pseuds/Rainbugi
Summary: Chan and Hanse set out to deliver a message as messengers for the king, when a storm hits and they are forced to seek shelter. Once they find it things get out of hand real fast.
Relationships: Do Hanse & Heo Chan, Do Hanse/Heo Chan
Series: 50 fics challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886995
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Our shelter, our home

**Author's Note:**

> hi im back for another 50 challenges work :D this is 4/50, making progress!! i hope you like it it was mostly written at 3 am by my very sleep addled brain, i lost control 5 words in. i also didnt know how to rate this so i went with mature to be sure >< this got a whole lot longer than i intended it to, but at this point is anyone still surprised? once again i am sorry ^-^

Chan's mom had warned him; "There's a storm coming. If you must ride, ride fast." But he hadn't listened. He was riding with Hanse again that day and that didn't happen nearly as often as Chan would like. He was determined to have the ride last as long as possible, so when Hanse suggested to take it easy and stride for a while since they were well on schedule, he didn't hesitate to agree.

They slowed down, until eventually their horses were stepping instead of striding. The conversation flowed freely, so unlike what Chan experienced with all the other messengers. They always rode together, because if they ran into enemies or one of the horses got hurt, there would usually still be one person able to pass on the message. Hanse had been quiet at first, as had Chan, both of them unsure of the other's habits and boundaries, but that quickly changed after Chan had sheepishly asked him to repeat the message they were supposed to deliver.

Hanse had laughed, breaking the icy persona he had put on for their first rides, and Chan had been so entranced he fell off his horse. After he was done laughing, Hanse helped him back up his horse and from then on a friendship had bloomed between them. It was as if an invisible barrier had been lifted. Every time they went out riding after that they put on their cold, professional masks until they were far enough out, and then one of them would crack a joke and they would let loose, chatting the journeys away.

The first time it was Hanse who simply said: "I hope you remember the message this time." turning Chan into a fumbling, flustered mess until he had finally cracked and laughed, telling him it was fine. He had since learned a great deal about Hanse. He had an elder sister who had taken care of him since he was little, and he had taken on the dangerous job of messenger that most others wouldn't dream of so he could take care of her in return as well.

He was an excellent rider, far better than Chan, but Chan was better at talking his way out of trouble, so most encounters they had he took the word and made sure they never got into any trouble. They were both excellent fighters, or so they said, because so far they hadn't had to use their skills. Hanse once challenged him to a duel, but right then they had run into some merchant that looked suspiciously armed, and they hadn't talked about it since.

Chan had told him about his brother, a simple farmer with a wife and a pair of lovely kids, and his mom, who was always ready with some well timed advice. This time, however, Chan didn't mention the advice his mom gave him. They had all day to make the short trip to the closest city to pass on the message to the messengers waiting there, so they spent the time leisurely talking about the latest happenings in their respective villages.

Apparently Hanse's neighbour had managed to set all her chickens loose and the whole village had had to help round all 20 up. Chan doubled over laughing at the thought of Hanse running after a bunch of chickens.

"And then the freaking cock was left, but damn those things are aggressive." Hanse lamented. "He bit the church boy in his foot and he got my hand a few times before I could grasp him properly."

Chan chuckled. "He bit Sejun's foot?" He could already imagine the pained wails of the easily frightened son of the pastor. He'd met him a few times and he was very fond of Sejun, but damn the boy could scream. "How are you not deaf?"

Hanse grinned at him. "I'm used to his volume by now."

"You're pretty loud yourself as well, it fits." Chan joked, knowing he was setting himself up for teasing, but he didn't care.

"Says you. If anyone makes you laugh the entire village knows with that high-pitched laugh of yours." Hanse bit back merrily.

"Yes, yes, we're all very loud. Still, no-one tops Seungwoo. I wonder how those two would sound together." He pondered, staring up into the sky above.

"Please never put him in one room with Sejun- woah that looks bad." They simultaneously reigned in their horses as the clouds packed together on the horizon.

"I was about to say. Looks like a big storm."

"Let's hope it blows over. We're not gonna make it in time if it stays that bad." Hanse frowned. "C'mon we better get going."

They spurred their horses into a hasty gallop, right into the building storm. At this rate they might make it to the forest before the storm fully hit, but it was a long shot. Plus that wasn't exactly better than being out in the fields; if the storm was windy enough it would blow the branches off the trees like flying swords.

The raindrops started falling, heavy and thick but in a straight line. Chan looked towards the horizon hopefully, seeing the first trees pop up. In there it would be mostly dry, and as long as the wind held off they would be safe. Then they could take it easy until the weather cleared and they could race to the city and still make it in time. And if it didn't relent they would just have to race anyway and hope for the best.

"We'll get there, don't worry." Hanse grunted, bent forward as far as he could. He sounded like he was talking to himself more than Chan.

"I'm not worried," Chan muttered under his breath. "We have to make it." He said louder, for Hanse to hear.

"We will."

That was the last they talked until the hooves hit crunching branches and leaves and they slowed down again. By that time they were both drenched and chilled to the bone. Chan looked over to see Hanse barely able to hold on to his reins; his hands were trembling too much. He looked down at his own, which weren't much better off. Luckily his mom had made him pack extra clothes, just in case, but they shouldn't wear those if they were going to get wet again later.

He frowned. What could he do then, to help Hanse? They could stop to rest and build a fire, but then they would risk the horses getting sick, since they couldn't dry them. They were just going to have to push through. Both of them were too tired and cold to do much besides make sure their horses stuck to the path, so they rode quietly into the heart of the forest.

After a while, however, Chan noticed a new chill spreading through his body. At first he thought he was simply imagining things, or perhaps that was what he hoped, but then the trees started to bend and creak and the chill became more prominent. Winds swept through the forest, seemingly from all directions as the trees bent this way and then that way. Snapping noises sounded and not long after the rainwater that had been gathering on the tree tops gushed through the trees downward, dousing them again. Chan had thought he couldn't get wetter, but he had been wrong, this was worse than the rain outside the forest. Luckily it didn't take long for the water to have fallen completely, but then the rain still made its way through every opening blown into the trees by the wind.

They couldn't keep going like this, but they had little other choice, as the only other option was to turn and go back, but the storm was on all sides now. Their best option was to seek shelter from the potential of falling branches, perhaps under a sturdier, smaller tree that wouldn't be as affected by the winds, protected by the taller trees surrounding it. They sped up into a gallop again and Chan frantically looked around for something that matched this description, but all the trees were thin and long, not short and thick.

"This way!" Hanse yelled a while later, steering off the path onto a small trail. Chan frowned, confused and concerned, but followed. He could hardly let his friend ride off into the forest alone, but he couldn't see what Hanse was looking for on that small trail beaten into the forest by the passing herds of deer.

"What are you doing?!" He yelled as loud as he could, the wind blowing the words away as soon as they left his mouth.

"Just trust me! I know this place!" He heard him yell back. He shrugged and simply took to memorizing the path they were taking, lest they couldn't find their way back. He carefully studied the trees, finding reference points and logging them in his mind, something he had learned from his father when he used to take him hunting, before Chan decided to become a messenger. "If you can't rely on the sun or the stars to find your way, you must use your head." He always said. At first it wasn't hard to find reference points and remember them, but after a while his brain was buzzing with images of bent plants, scratched bark and weirdly shaped branches. He doubted he could keep it up much longer, when suddenly Hanse pulled to a halt.

"Here we are!" He yelled and he hopped to the ground. "Find some dry grass to dry your horse!"

Chan hopped off as well, knowing better than to question Hanse and his ideas. As bad as the man was with his words in stressful situations, he was the one to count on to figure out a plan of physical action in times of need, so Chan searched the floor for the driest grass he could find and took it back to the horses. That's when he spotted what it was Hanse had meant to lead them to.

A building that looked like it used to be a two-story house was firmly wedged between two thick oak trees that were clearly planted there by human hands. The lower rooms looked sturdy enough to survive the storm, helped by the protection of the thick branches above it. Chan laughed incredulously as he started rubbing his horse dry. Brilliant, of course. He wondered how he had ever found the place and remembered so well where it was. He must've ended up there often enough, but never before on his trips with Chan.

They tied their mostly dry horses down securely under the protection of the trees and Chan hastily undid his saddlebags before following Hanse inside. The downstairs are was just one huge room, with most of the back walls caved in, but the rubble still protected them from the outside world. There wasn't much there, just a small bed, a few chairs, a table and a fireplace, but there were stacks of firewood and pots, and their saddlebags held food and herbs for a good meal with some tea. The stairs were rotten and unusable, but the upstairs would’ve been inaccessible either way with the roof caved in, so that wasn’t really an issue.

Hanse hurriedly threw together a decent pile of wood for a strong fire and bent down to start it as Chan emptied the saddlebags to find what they needed. When the fire was decently big, he threw a small bundle of clothes at a surprised Hanse.

"Get some dry clothes on first, then we can see about having a meal and a nice warm cup of tea." He said softly, before turning around to give him some privacy.

"How'd you know to bring these?" Hanse asked, not a hint of malice in his voice. Chan knew he wouldn't be mad, he would be too understanding. He always was.

"My mom insisted I bring them. Something about a storm." He answered sheepishly.

"What was she thinking?" Hanse scoffed playfully as he started to undress. "A storm, ridiculous."

Chan couldn't help but let out a giggle as he pried the wet clothes off his body. "Right? Unthinkable on such a nice day." Then he turned serious. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I didn't think it would come true. She predicts storms every other day, so there wasn't really a reason to believe her."

"It's fine, Chan, I wouldn't have wanted to rush either way. Did she give you anything to dry off with? If we get into these clothes like this they'll just get wet again."

Chan frowned and checked the bags again. "No, this is it. I suppose we'll have to get some grass for ourselves as well."

"Nah, we're better off drying by the fire." Hanse said and he dragged the chairs toward the fire. Chan turned around, which was a big mistake. Hanse had stripped completely, obviously, as everything was soaked, but somehow it still took Chan by surprise. He turned around again to hide the blush creeping up on his cheeks. What was wrong with him? He'd seen naked boys before, it wasn't a big deal. Yet… he swallowed nervously and trudged over to take his seat at the fire without looking.

"Are you alright? You're all red. You better not catch a fever from this, your mom will kill me." Hanse said worriedly, and he reached out an icy cold hand to feel Chan's temperature.

"I'm fine, He swatted his hand away. "Get those cold fingers away from me, you'll steal whatever heat I've got left."

"You should've taken your underwear off as well, isn't it wet?" He continued to fuss, not really caring about Chan's protests.

"It's fine, I'm fine." He assured him, scooting a bit closer to the fire in an attempt to put some distance in between them. His face felt far too hot and he worried he might actually be coming down with something as his heart pounded in his chest.  _ Pull yourself together Chan _ , he scolded himself. He put his hands to the fire, keeping his eyes stubbornly trained forwards, no matter how much the rising smoke and the bright light stung. The warmth spread slowly through his arms and into his back, at first sending violent shivers through him until he finally relaxed and let out a tired sigh.

Once they had warmed up enough for their limbs to no longer feel like immovable objects, they prepared the meal. They had brought some sandwiches that Chan peeled the bread off of. Hanse frowned, but let him be as he held the pieces of bread on an iron pin right above the fire, the flames just about not reaching the soft dough. Once they were sufficiently toasted he took them back and assembled the sandwiches again, handing Hanse a few. They emptied one of their waterskins in a pot and hung it above the fire to boil, adding the herbs once the water was hot enough.

The room was filled with delicious scents and they hurriedly dug in, grateful for the meal even if it meant no free lunch the next day. Chan leaned back, content with a full belly. He stretched his arms a bit, his whole body sore from how tense it had been during the ride. Suddenly, he felt a pair of soft, warm hands gently press onto his back, rubbing small circles into his skin. "Are you alright?" Hanse asked, unable to keep his worry from leaking into his voice.

"Nnever better! We best put on some clothes now, before we get sick!" Chan stammered, getting up hurriedly. His entire back was tingling from the shock of having  _ those _ hands touch his bare skin, even though it really shouldn't have been such a big deal. It clearly wasn't to Hanse, who merely chuckled and agreed. So then why was it to him? He frowned as he reached for his clothes, when Hanse reached out and took his arm, stopping him. He stepped forward, pressing their bodies flush together and Chan felt a strange heat rush through him.

"Wh- what are yyou doing?" He stuttered, unable to keep himself together. His entire body was tense, yet he couldn't find it in himself to step away from the other man. Instead, he felt a strong desire to be even closer. His breath hitched when the hand holding his wrist trailed upwards along his arm.

"Making sure you're actually warm and dry." Hanse whispered, his breath fanning Chan's neck, sending a shiver through his body. "Seems like you are."

He backed away slightly and Chan shivered again, this time at the loss of contact, when suddenly another hand found his ass. He squealed in surprise, but still he couldn't move, his feet seemed glued to the floor.

"These are still wet, they have to go." Hanse muttered, tugging at his underwear. Chan's hazy brain didn't allow for him to protest, so he simply stepped out of the underwear once it fell at his feet. Hanse's warm hands touched his still frozen cheeks and he gasped. 

"So warm." He choked out.

Hanse chuckled and stepped closer again, putting both hands on his chest and pulling him close. Another wave of that unfamiliar heat washed over him and suddenly it clicked for him, why it felt so weird seeing him naked, and why the simple touch of his hands to his body sent him reeling. He was attracted to Hanse, and clearly the other felt the same, if the way he was nipping at his neck was anything to go by. He finally relaxed into the touch, leaning his head back and stretching his neck to signal him to continue.

He had never been touched like this before, but now that he was he never wanted it to end. It sent a dizzying rush of energy through him and it was an amazing feeling. Hanse sucked and bit at his neck while his hands roamed all over his body and Chan couldn't help the noises that escaped him. He didn't realize they had been moving until he was suddenly thrown on the bed that was much closer than he had expected it to be, and for a moment he was afraid they had gone too far and Hanse had come to his senses, but then he was roughly turned on his back and a pair of lips found his in a kiss blazing with desire.

The bed was too squeaky and Chan was too loud, but that didn't matter, they were in the middle of the forest with a storm drowning everything out. Chan couldn't even hear himself think, if there had been any space left to think at all. Hanse knew how to press all his buttons the right way, and soon they both let out their last cries, falling into each other's arms, exhausted.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Hanse murmured into his hair after they calmed their breathing and racing hearts down.

Chan scoffed, softly pinching his sides. "You're ridiculous."

Hanse laughed, his body shaking. "That has to be the strangest way to respond to a compliment."

Chan giggled, but then he fell silent for a while. Something about this was gnawing at him, in a non pleasant way, unlike the way Hanse… He shook himself.

"Do you chat up all your lovers like this?" Chan challenged, looking up at him. Hanse's face fell and he turned serious.

"All my lovers? What do you mean?" He frowned, pulling back slightly so he could look at him.

"Well, I just assumed, since you seemed to know the way to this house a little too well… that you frequent this place on your messaging trips." He kept his eyes focused on Hanse's to hold onto his dignity while he stuttered through his sentence.

"You thought this is like my personal sex house? That I bring messenger boys here to fuck their brains out while were on important missions?" Hanse sounded incredulous, but amused, not angry. Chan exhaled, relieved.

"Well, yes." He admitted sheepishly, finally looking away. Hanse gently turned his head back to face him, cupping his cheek in his hand.

"You're the only one I've ever brought here, I promise." He sounded so sincere, Chan had no doubt he was telling the truth.

"Then how did you know this place?" He asked, instead of addressing the other implications of that sentence, like how he seemed to be  _ special _ to Hanse.

"A few years ago the harvest wasn't so plentiful before the winter, and some of the people in the village were low on stock. We had to find some way to get by, so they sent a bunch of us to go to the city for supplies, with whatever money everyone was able to cough up. We would divide whatever we could buy among the people that needed it the most, the rest of us could manage. When we got to the part of the forest where I led you into the side trail, however, a tree had fallen over and blocked the path. We had two charts with us to carry the supplies, so we couldn't jump it.

I was there as scout, ahead of the group, so I searched for a way through. I took the side trail and found this place. I couldn't check it out back then, but I made a note on my map of where it was, so I could come back later. There's a trail further up ahead that leads back to the path in a wide arch; I found it back then. I came back as soon as I could to check this place out. I was the one to bring all this furniture here, and I still visit it every time I need to make a trip to the city that isn't a messaging trip. I like the peace and quiet. Here I feel like the world can make do without me, and all the stress of everyday life just falls off my shoulders." He explained, his eyes unfocusing as he travelled back into his memories.

"Wow, that's wonderful. Isn't it lonely, though?" Chan asked carefully, not wanting to overstep.

Hanse laughed, focussing on Chan again. "Sometimes, yeah. If I had been here alone during the storm I would've been lonely."

Chan blushed and tried to hide his face in the hand that still rested at his cheek. "Good thing I'm here then, huh." He mumbled.

"Yes, good thing." Hanse softly caressed his cheek, gently pushing his face to face him again.

"Why did you bring me here?" Chan whispered, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Well, to be honest I hadn't planned this out. As soon as I recognized the path, I took us here to hide from the storm." He admitted, a soft blush on his cheeks. "I thought it'd be fine, that I could control myself, but then I saw you, well, without clothes… and you saw me and you seemed so shy it was adorable. Then you seemed so tired and tense, I just wanted to help, but you acted as if you'd been electrocuted. I knew then, or well I suspected you felt the same attraction, and I just acted on impulse really. At first all I wanted to do was hold you until you were warm again, but then I wanted more than to just hold, and at first I thought you didn't want that, any of it, but then you leaned your head back and... well you know the rest."

"You mean you felt this way before we ever came here?" Chan couldn't believe his ears. All this time they had been riding together and he had not only been too blind to see his own attraction towards the other man for what it was, but he had also been completely oblivious to the other's feelings.

"From the moment you first forgot the message and fell off your horse I knew I was doomed." Hanse admitted sheepishly, biting at his lower lip.

Chan's mouth fell open at the words. "That long? Why didn't you say anything?" He knew the answer before Hanse said it, but he still wanted to hear it.

"Because! I- I didn't think you felt the same way… I thought you'd marry a pretty girl, settle down and eventually quit taking on messages and become some farmer boy or something. I never dreamed you'd actually like me back… wait do you?" Hanse suddenly flushed and retracted his hand from Chan's cheek. "Oh god I'm sorry I didn't mean to assume!"

"I do, I think." Chan frowned and tightened his hands around Hanse's waist to keep him from scooting away. "I never realized…"

Hanse kept quiet, patiently letting him figure it out himself. He relaxed a bit under Chan's touch, who was clearly in another world, a frown on his face. He was thinking back on all the rides he'd enjoyed with Hanse, the thrill of joy he always felt whenever he found out his rider partner was his favourite boy, the disappointment when it wasn't.

"Your laugh." He said, thinking back to the first time they ever really spoke.

"My laugh?" Hanse asked quietly, not wanting to pull him from his train of thought.

"That time I asked what the message was, it was your laugh that sent me off the horse. I think that was the moment."

"The moment?" Hanse frowned, confused.

"That must've been the moment I fell for you. I fell off my horse because your laugh was too mesmerizing and then I fell for you…" He trailed off, blushing. The smile that took over Hanse's face took away his breath and any words he still wanted to say were lost in the kiss that followed when the other pressed their lips together.

"I love you." Hanse said, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek and then his nose.

"I love you too." Chan giggled at his actions as Hanse gleefully buried his head in his neck, nuzzling him. They fell quiet for a bit and Chan rested his head on Hanse's, sighing contently. He felt his eyes droop as the sound of the rain beating down on the forest lulled him dangerously close to sleep, but they couldn't sleep. If they didn't leave soon they wouldn't make it to the city before nightfall, and that would mean the next messengers would have to leave without a message, or wait and risk not delivering the message in time. Either was disastrous, but Chan knew that if the messengers left he and Hanse would have to complete the journey to the capital, where the king would've been told of their tardiness.

He knew what the messengers would choose, they wouldn't take the punishment of tardiness themselves. Chan would make the same choice if the people that delivered the message to him didn't show up. So he forced his eyes open again and kissed the top of Hanse's head, who groaned sleepily.

"Don't fall asleep my sweet, we have errands to run." He whispered softly.

"Mmyes." Hanse muttered, too far gone to really listen. Chan carefully sat up, pulling him with him. Hanse blinked at him groggily before his eyes widened in panic. "Did I fall asleep?"

"For like, a whole minute yes." Chan smiled and kissed his puffy cheek. "C'mon we gotta get dressed and get going, storm be damned." Outside, the wind howled angrily in response and branches creaked under its force.

"Right. Before we get thrown in the dungeons." Hanse rubbed his eyes and stretched, and Chan had half a mind to pull him back down as he watched his slender, but muscled body stretch out. He averted his gaze in favour of looking for his clothes. Their old clothes had mostly dried by the fire, so he decided it would be best to wear those and save the clean clothes for when they got to the city, as they would get wet again anyway. Chan winced as he got up to get them, and he stumbled a bit. 

"Oh shit, I'm sorry. Can you ride still?" Hanse asked, concerned. Chan merely groaned, but he stuck up his thumb. He'd be fine, he had felt worse pains. They got dressed as quickly as they could and, after sharing one last, long and sweet kiss, they opened the door to the forest.

"At least we won't have to worry about encounters in this hell storm." Chan said as they took in the damage around them. Everywhere they looked fallen branches littered the floor. Several trees were completely uprooted in a sort of dominoes of fallen over trees.

"Let's hope the road is clear." Hanse muttered as he untied the horses. Chan hastily attached the saddle bags and they hopped on. A branch snapped somewhere high in the trees, but it didn't make it all the way down, getting stuck in the other branches. They spurred their horses into action, Hanse in front again as he knew the way around here, and they galloped at breakneck speed through the trees back onto the path.

It wasn't as bad as Chan had feared, really, the weather at least. The pain was unbearable, but he bit through. The rain was no longer reaching the floor of the forest, which probably meant it was no longer raining. Occasionally the wind shook drops loose from one of the trees, but they didn't get nearly as wet as they had expected. Branches flew around their ears, however, and every once in a while one of them or their horses actually got hit, but they managed to sustain no worse injuries than some scratches and a black eye for Chan. His curses were drowned out by the wind, probably for the best because Hanse would insist on stopping and treating it and they really couldn't afford that right now. He would cuss him out once they got to the city, and he would take it.

They broke through the last trees, finally; Chan didn't think he could take another branch to the stomach. It had indeed stopped raining, but the wind was brutal out of the protection of the trees. The horses kept their pace steady and Chan was immensely grateful they hadn't gone for the fastest horses in the stables, because they would've never held out in this weather. He gave his horse a few pats on the neck in appreciation. It was a good thing they had been able to rest a bit, even if the first half of their journey hadn't been the most tiring, apart from the race to the forest. It wasn't long to the city now, he could already see it on the horizon, so if they could keep going at this pace they would make it with at least another half an hour to spare. He sped up to ride next to Hanse on the wide path through the fields.

They stayed quiet, not that they could've talked over the wind, while the city grew bigger and bigger. Chan sighed. What was supposed to have been a three hour journey had taken them the late afternoon and most of the evening. It wasn't all bad, of course, but he was left wondering: if the storm hadn't happened, would Hanse have ever taken him to the house? Would he have ever confessed? And would Chan have ever found out about his own feelings? He wasn't sure, so he supposed he should be grateful it happened. A small, tired smile formed on his lips. He _was_ grateful it happened, that he was sure of.

Eventually, the wind died down as well, the storm having moved on to a different part of the country. Chan hoped it would skip their villages; he wasn't sure the damages would be survivable if it didn't. They would have to ask for help in the city again. Maybe they should already do that, just to be sure. He would actually consider it if there was any way to assert the damages and how much it would cost. Perhaps they could make do themselves.

They rode through the gates of the city, nodding at the guards, who let them through without a second glance. Had they been a bit later, the gates would've been closed and they would've had to state their business to be let in. Chan sighed, relieved they were still on time. They rode up to the stables where they would let their horses rest for the night and walked the rest of the way to the inn in silence, both too windswept and tired to find their voices. It was comfortable, though. Both of them were in a good mood, having made it to the city in one piece.

But the mood changed when they walked into the inn. The messengers would be in their room still, hopefully, and they walked up the stairs to the floor they were supposedly staying on. This was the nerve wrecking part, because it could be that the others had already left before the time was up, to ensure they were definitely in the capital on time. Chan swallowed nervously as he raised his fist for the signature knock, three short knocks, two long ones and then four as fast as possible, all very quiet. They held their breath until they could hear footsteps on the other side.

The door opened and Chan realized they never had anything to worry about. Neither Seungwoo nor Seungsik would've left until the very, very last moment. They were far too selfless for their own good. Chan wasn't even sure they would've left at all if they knew it was them coming.

"What are you doing here? Did you get promoted?!" Chan exclaimed at Seungwoo, who scratched his neck shyly.

"Nah, it's nothing like that. They had a shortage of people for between the city and the capital, so they asked if I would be so kind to take it on this one time. We're training a new recruit actually, bit of a rough night for it, but what can we do." He let them into the room and carefully locked the door behind them to ensure nobody could come in while they exchanged their message.

A boy a bit younger than them was sitting on one of the beds, looking at them with big eyes. He seemed intent of taking in as much information as he could from their actions and words. It was rather adorable. Chan smiled at him and extended a hand that was eagerly accepted. "Hi, I'm Chan."

"Hello, I'm Subin, nice to meet you." He smiled cutely and Chan resisted the urge to pinch his cheeks.

"So," Seungsik said, getting down to business. "I'm sorry but we don't have much time left for chitchat, we'll need to leave within half an hour if we're to ride at a reasonable pace that won't break us and the horses."

"Yes, sorry we took so long. The storm trapped us in the forest." Chan said sheepishly, turning towards him and Seungsik gasped.

"Oh god your eye! Oh dear, are you okay?" He immediately rushed over to inspect his face and the rest of his body, letting out horrified gasps when he discovered the cuts and bruises on his belly.

"It's fine, I'll live. That's not even the worst of it." Hanse coughed and Chan smiled widely. "I can take care of the wounds myself, you guys should head out." Chan took his hands and squeezed them gently. Seungsik had a tendency to fuss too much. He was almost always one of the messengers between the city and the capital, along with Byungchan. Speaking off; "Say, where's Byung? Did he quit?"

"He sustained a neck injury, he'll be okay but it'll take a while. We hope Subin can take over for him for now, but first Seungwoo's here to help." Seungsik answered, looking suspiciously between him and Hanse. A light blush coloured his cheeks when he mentioned the older guy's name, but Chan knew they didn't have time to unpack all that, so he simply nodded.

Hanse relayed the message to them, none of them listening as intently as Subin. "Remember it well, kiddo." Chan whispered, smiling reassuringly.

"Will do." Subin giggled and waved them bye as they headed out. Chan fell back on the bed, exhausted.

"Seungwoo is definitely going to transfer here permanently." Hanse laughed, flopping down next to Chan, even though there was a whole other bed.

"Seungsik would love that." Chan giggled and rolled out of bed again under protest of Hanse. "We gotta get out of these wet clothes, then we can sleep."

"Shame the bathhouses are closed at this time." Hanse sighed, getting up as well. "I could use a hot bath."

"We can go tomorrow, if you still feel like it then." Chan pressed a kiss to Hanse's pouty lips and stepped back to undress. Once he was done he looked back up, but Hanse hadn’t moved. He was still standing there, staring at him. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, snapping Hanse out of it.

“I should be the one to ask; look at you! You’re all scratched up and bruised and, oh god, Chan, your eye!” He rushed forward and carefully examined the swelling and bruising that had surely gotten a whole lot worse than it felt the past hour.

“It’s fine, really.” Chan tried to wave him away. “It’ll heal in a matter of days, nothings broken. I would’ve felt it if it was. I took a few branches to the stomach, but really I just bruise fast. It looks far worse than it feels.” He assured him with a warm smile. “What about you, though, are you alright?”

Hanse shrugged and took off his shirt, revealing an almost intact body, apart from light scratches to one arm. “I got far luckier I suppose. You should’ve said something sooner! If I had tended to it right on the spot it would never have gotten this bad.”

“And then we would’ve gotten here too late. Plus standing still didn’t sound tremendously appealing at the time, Hanse.” Chan smiled and Hanse smiled back reluctantly.

“I suppose you have a point there. We should have herbs somewhere, though, I can still treat you, even if it won’t be as effective.”

Chan shook his head. “That’s fine, save it for something more severe. Plus this is nothing compared to the pain in my lower back.” He winked.

“I did tell you I was sorry.” Hanse frowned.

“I know, and I’m not mad. I’m just saying, I can handle a lot more than a few scratches and bruises.” He smiled and flopped back down on the bed. He figured it'd be alright to sleep in just his underwear, a sentiment Hanse clearly shared, as he joined him and wrapped his body around him securely.

"Is this okay?" He whispered sleepily, and Chan hummed in agreement, pushing himself back into him as reassurance as they both drifted off.

They spent the next morning relaxing at the bath house, getting rid of all the soreness from their previous day's escapades. Hours passed while they chatted and rubbed themselves and each other clean, people coming and going. Chan wished they could stay forever, but they had to get back home. They left the bathhouse a bit hot and bothered thanks to a few well timed comments and touches. Hanse made a comment on having to stop by a place in the forest that sent Chan coughing his lungs out, his cheeks blazing red.

They retrieved their horses from the stables, tied on their saddle bags and set out onto the road home. They took it easy, not wanting to get to the road that parted their ways too soon. Slowly but surely the forest rose up on the horizon. Chan could feel the mood shift, he tried to keep it up but he couldn't, and they fell into a gloomy silence. They had already broken past the first few trees when Hanse spoke up again.

"Where do we go from here?" He asked and Chan sighed.

"Home, I suppose." He knew it wasn't the answer Hanse was looking for, but he had nothing else at that moment.

"That's not what I meant. I meant us. I…" He sighed. "Never mind."

"No, I know. I'm sorry. I just don't know." Chan fumbled with his reins a bit, looking down. "It's just, where  _ do _ we go? I guess wherever we want to go." He said, peeking at Hanse from the corner of his eyes. He saw him jerk his head around to face him.

"Where do you want to go?" Hanse asked, carefully.

Chan blushed and turned his head away entirely. "Wherever you want to go." He mumbled, embarrassed at the cheesy line, but it was true. He would go wherever Hanse went, he would go to the other side of the world, far beyond the borders of the kingdom, if that's what he wanted.

"The abandoned house." Hanse said softly and Chan wasn't sure he heard it right.

"The house? You're thinking about fucking right now?" He asked, incredulous.

"No! Well, yes, but I was also thinking, right, it's about an hour and a half's ride from either of our villages and the city. If we restore it, I mean all of it, we could have a really good house. We have time, we don't get many jobs but they pay well enough. It's a beautiful location and it's isolated, away from judging eyes and so peaceful, Chan! Think about it, please?" He sounded so desperate, Chan had trouble keeping a straight face.

"No." He said determinedly, keeping his eyes ahead and his mouth in a straight line. He felt giddy all over from the idea, but he wasn't about to show that.

Hanse's face fell and he hung his head. "Right, it was a stupid idea anyway."

"I won't think about it, because I'm already convinced, Hanse."

His head snapped back up and he met Chan's gaze, who could no longer hold back his smile. "What?"

"I'm saying I would love to fix up the house with you, baby." They both blushed at the petname, but neither broke eye contact as they giggled softly.

"You mean it? You'll do that with me?"

"I said wherever you want to go didn't I?" Chan smiled brightly, but Hanse's answering smile was way brighter.

"Cheese." He giggled.

"Says the guy that spent months dreaming of running away to a house with his one true, unrequited love." Chan smirked as Hanse turned a very strange shade of red.

"Who says I did?" He spluttered indignantly.

"You had that answer ready so quickly, there's no way you didn't fantasize about it!" He laughed.

"I'll show you what I fantasized about," Hanse grumbled, barely audible, spurring his horse on to a gallop through the forest.

Chan was left behind, staring after him with his mouth agape. But he quickly regained his senses and spurred his horse to race after Hanse. A good thing too, because without seeing the man take the turn he would've missed it entirely. He got to the house in one piece, where Hanse was waiting for him already. In their future home. He could already picture it, but first he had more important matters to attend to.

They spent the next months gathering materials and restoring what rooms they could with the help of their families and friends, who were all absolutely delighted the two were finally settling down, albeit in the middle of a forest as Chan's mom often lamented. Chan saw how Hanse lived up in the secluded, calm space. They spent the days they were assigned duty in the villages, waiting for possible messages to be passed onto them. Some days they had separate duties, but even then they would still go together. Everyone knew that if you found Chan, Hanse wouldn't be far behind.

Their friends helped out a lot, often staying over as well, so they turned some of the upstairs rooms into guest rooms, making sure everyone could sleep there comfortably if they wanted. They restored the nearby well so they would have plenty water. They took down a few of the trees around the house, creating a lovely little garden that they could grow their crops and various flowers in. They kept the oaks, for they brought protection to the house and the stables they built for the horses.

And slowly but surely, room by room, they turned their shabby shelter into a home for the both of them and whoever wanted to stay the night.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading i hope this was fun! ^^ i really enjoyed writing this one, the setting is one of my favourites. leave a kudos and a comment if you want <3 theyre all greatly appreciated! find me on twt @yutabugi


End file.
